


Unlucky

by Headphone_Love



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hostage Situations, Minor Violence, POV Hunk (Voltron), Team Voltron Family, Tumblr Prompt, everyone is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: “While you make your decision, we’ll be in touch. Perhaps a much more...convincing prisoner is in order.”Hunk...didn’t really like the sound of that.ORThe one where Hunk gets captured and begins to really see the threats of war.





	Unlucky

They had always thought Lance would be the unlucky one. Everyone had made jokes about Lance being the magnet for bad things, from nearly dying several times to _actually_ dying once. It was hard to forget considering that Keith had gone ballistic at the news and given everyone the silent treatment for nearly a week. It truly was a turning point for the team considering that Keith was never far from Lance after that. There was no way, even with Lance’s bad luck, that he would be taken with Keith around.

Where one gains luck, another loses it, though.

The universe was pretty awful like that.

Hunk had learned this when he woke up in chains on a Galra ship, alone and in pain. At first, he panicked, terrified that he would never get to see his family again. The thought of his family had kept him going for a few hours, Hunk standing and moving around the cell in an attempt to find some kind of give either around the walls or on the bars. When that didn't work, he tried hard to break the chains that secured his wrists to the wall, only to find that they shocked him whenever he so much as pulled them apart. It didn't take long before exhaustion began to wear on his mind, minutes becoming hours and hours becoming days. Hunk had lost track of how much he had slept to avoid his situation, not even the hunger that gnawed at his gut enough to pull him from what had become his reality. 

“You’re still alive. Impressive.”

The voice was not one he was familiar with, Hunk snapping his head up and pressing himself against the wall Even in the darkness, he could make out the shadowy form from beyond the cell bars as well as the glowing eyes that he had only seen from afar until now. The yellow paladin didn’t dare speak, focusing more on trying to calm his heart rate to avoid passing out in the presence of the monster. It was moments like this that Hunk once again believed that he wasn't meant for this kind of life. He was meant to own a restaurant and cook for his family and friends, not be sitting in a cell so far from home that he couldn't even begin to fathom it. 

“My research stated that you were one of the more talkative paladins. I suppose that is only when you are with the red one.”

At the mention of Lance, Hunk tensed. 

Right. He was still a paladin which meant that it was better him than some innocent. If any of the others were here, they wouldn't be doubting and what-ifing, they would be taking initiative and forming a plan. 

“Very well, then. Let us see those pesky friends of yours,” the stranger said as he unlocked the cell gate, reaching out to grab Hunk by his hair. Hunk flinched as he was pulled to his feet, grunting as he was pulled along to god knows where. Rather than dwell on the fact that he no doubt was going to be tortured or worse, he focused on his fellow paladins in an attempt to keep calm.

Shiro would probably something about them not getting away with this.

Keith would most definitely be being beaten to the ground by now after trying to fight even while restrained.

Lance would definitely be joking around and egging the Galra on like he always did.

Allura would have broken free of the chains with her super cool magic powers that Hunk still really couldn't comprehend. 

Pidge...he didn’t want to think about Pidge being in this situation. Not only was she the youngest, but Hunk considered he to be like the sibling he never knew he wanted. She was the smartest person he knew, as well as the one who had the most experience with finding and tracking people. There was a reason the Holt family were all together again...Hunk could only hope that the same would happen for him and team Voltron. 

Now all he needed was to think up a way to get back to yellow so he could do his part in this rescue mission.

How hard could that be?

* * *

 

Very hard, apparently.

 _"Where's Hunk? You better not have hurt him!"_ Lance shouted, Hunk swallowing for what felt like the hundredth time. 

"So you  _are_ impulsive...nice to see that my information is accurate." 

According to what the other soldiers around them had called him, Hunk had come to realize that the man in charge of him was none other than the captain of this ship. The commander of all the Galra that were currently making sure Hunk didn't act out of term.  

 _“What do you want?”_ Keith demanded with a narrowed gaze. His arms were crossed over his chest, fingers digging into his jacket. 

“Don’t play dumb, paladins. It doesn’t suit you. You know exactly what it will take for us to free your precious friend.”

Hunk would have been lying if he said he expected much. Keith had made it clear from day one that he wouldn’t put one person over the safety of the universe. Despite the time that had passed, he knew deep down that Keith still believed in that mentality, even they were friends. Hunk knew that one paladin wasn’t worth all of Voltron in any context, especially not in a hostage situation.

It didn’t stop the way his heart clenched in an attempt to hold onto any hope of being rescued, however, the tie in his mouth preventing him from pressing his lips together in a thin line.

_“If you hurt him I swear I’ll find you myself and make sure that nothing is left."_

Hunk smiled weakly at the threat, though a moment after his cheek was pressed against the ground after being kicked directly in the face. His head throbbed, the others screaming his name as he tried to reorient himself. His left eye burned, and it was only when red seeped into his vision that he figured he was bleeding.

“For the least relevant paladin, you speak strong words. I wouldn’t do that again if I were you,” the soldier said with narrowed eyes. “Not unless you wish for your friend to suffer more than he has to.”

Lance quieted down immediately, expression pained. His eye shifted between both him and the soldier, lower lip caught between his teeth.  

It was Shiro who spoke next, expression angry and rigid. _“We’ll find you, buddy. You have to stay strong until we can get there though, alright?”_

Hunk spat out some blood, not entirely shocked when he spotted a tooth accompanying the growing puddle on the ground. He nodded as best as he could, the motion making him want to puke.

“As touching as that is, you must be rather foolish to believe that you’ll be able to find us. However, if you give us some incentive, perhaps we’ll take it easier on him. Maybe you and the princess? Or maybe the halfling and the dumb one? I know many places that would love to have an enslaved paladin under their heel regardless of which it is.”

Hunk made a sound of protest, only to be kicked in the chest with so much force that the air left his lungs.

“While you make your decision, we’ll be in touch. Perhaps a much more...convincing prisoner is in order.”

Hunk...didn’t really like the sound of that.

“Tick tock. I’m not a very patient man, paladins.”

As the broadcast was cut short, Hunk came to notice that Pidge, in all her smart-mouthed glory, had barely uttered a word the entire time. His mind wandered, trying to determine whether the look of relief in her eyes was real or not. Hunk held onto the less likely possibility that it had been relief, because that would have meant that somehow, she had managed to think of something to get him out of this.

There wasn’t any other option...was there?

“How disappointing...seems as though you weren’t able to convince them as fast as I thought you would,” the soldier said with a shake of the head. “Rather than rough you up without them, how about we make another broadcast after we make you a bit more...desperate?” he said, holding out a hand to another soldier.

Hunk was pulled up by his hair, a pained groan leaving his lips. The monster walked up to him, the glint of what was in his hand telling Hunk exactly what it was and making him struggle in the soldier's grip.

He leaned down so he was at eye level with him, Hunk’s breath catching when the Galra smiled and revealed his sharp teeth. The cold dagger that pressed against his cheek had him flinching back, throat tightening in fear.

The commander's smile grew even wider.

“Let’s begin.”


End file.
